


Unlikely Hour

by diabolica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolica/pseuds/diabolica
Summary: She smiled, as if she had already won. Of course, he had opened the door, so she had.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Unlikely Hour

It was an unlikely hour for a knock on his classroom door, which could only mean one thing. He laid aside his quill and stood, considered not answering and then abandoned the idea as fruitless.

‘Severus.’ She smiled, as if she had already won. Of course, he had opened the door, so she had.

He stood in the doorway, arms spread to block her entry, refusing to give in without a fight. ‘Narcissa,’ he said curtly.

One moment she was standing in the passage, the next she was in his office—without his knowing how she had got past him. Momentary Disillusionment, most likely. She was good at that sort of thing.

‘How are you, Severus? It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.’

‘What are you doing here?’ No point making her feel welcome. He’d meant to keep the door open, so as not to encourage her to stay, but it closed of its own accord. Probably of her accord. Wicked woman.

Narcissa stopped beside his desk and regarded him through lowered eyelashes, mouth turned up in a predatory smile. She bit her lower lip. She probably believed this to be fetching, and certainly other men might have found it fetching. Men like her husband. He was not other men. 

He was hard already. He wanted her gone.

She said, ‘I stopped by to see an old friend, of course. I thought that was obvious.’

‘I meant,’ he ground out, ‘why did you come to Hogwarts?’

She removed her travelling cloak, draped it over his chair, obviously intent on staying. ‘Oh,’ she said lazily. ‘I had to pick up some papers for Lucius. Board of Governors whatnot.’

Right. Board of Governors whatnot that she had already considered from every angle and taken a position on before ever seeing the papers, and about which she had already advised her husband accordingly, no doubt.

‘Lucius couldn’t pick up his whatnot in person?’ asked Severus, who already knew the answer.

‘Unfortunately not. He’s quite busy.’ Her inflection on the last word could have meant anything. Yet when Lucius was busy, Severus received the brunt of Narcissa’s attentions.

‘The school has an owlery,’ Severus noted. Like his resolve, his voice was weakening. She would not have failed to notice. He stopped himself before he could say, _There’s an army of owls that could have delivered your whatnot._

‘I’m aware of that, Severus. But owl post would have deprived me of the opportunity to drop in on you. And we both know what a shame that would be.’

Yes, why let owl post stand in the way of adultery? Only a Malfoy would think like that.

‘So you thought you’d go slumming, is that it?’ He was feeling cruel. More than that, he knew she needed the cruelty. ‘Your husband is fucking someone else, so you thought you’d get a little of your own back by fucking me?’

She looked entirely unconcerned; it must be a façade. He knew her husband, and his proclivities.

‘I said he was busy. I did not say he was “fucking someone else”, as you so vulgarly put it. Will you at least show me your quarters tonight?’ she asked as her fingers began undoing the fastenings on his robe.

He caught her wrists, held them so tightly he knew he must be hurting her. He did not care. Previous experience dictated that she could heal bruises. ‘No. Go home, Narcissa.’

She merely smiled—beatific, vicious—and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. She tasted of the headmaster’s port. It occurred to Severus that Draco did not get his natural arrogance from his father.

At first he tried to keep his mouth shut. If he did not respond, she might simply go away. But her lips were tugging at his mouth, insistent, fierce. Teeth on his lower lip. He recognised that she was trying to provoke him, and the recognition did not prevent it from working. Because she had won, and he would give her what she came for.

He let go her wrists, but she did not step back. Instead she would her arms about his neck and began kissing along his jaw toward his earlobe, which she pinched between her teeth before whispering, ‘Your quarters tonight, I think.’

His hand had twisted itself in her hair, and now he pulled so that her head snapped back, exposing her neck. A little grimace appeared on her face, but she did not cry out. There was very little he could do, he had discovered, to make her cry out. He suddenly wanted to force it from her.

‘No,’ he said again, asserting the little control still left to him. ‘If you want it so desperately, you’ll have it here or not at all.’

Her lower lip jutted out. No one ever told her no, he thought. It built character, to be told no.

‘Cruel, Severus,’ she told his chest as she continued working the buttons of his shirt open. She never seemed to tire of that, never lifted her wand in frustration and spelled them open. It was as if she were opening a gift, the anticipation of what lay within equal to the fun of having the object inside. Either that or she was trying to drive him mad, a possibility he did not discount.

She had seated herself on his desk. The robe she wore might have been grey or blue; he did not notice. What he noticed, when the robe fell open and slid easily from her shoulders, was the lining inside the robe, which was a dark purple and which, pooled on his desktop, created a striking frame for the picture she made. Because beneath the robe she wore only a pair of knickers, and a pair of boots that reached up over the knee. Smug, insufferable, wretched woman.

‘You went to Dumbledore’s office like this?’ he asked, involuntarily intrigued.

She nodded, ‘I walked through the grounds like this, walked through Hogwarts like this. Even stopped at the bookshop in Hogsmeade to pick up a few items. Like this.’

‘All for my benefit, no doubt.’

‘Is it working?’

In response, he Vanished the knickers. They reappeared in his left hand a moment later; he noted the dampness, the scent of her that clung to them. He pocketed them theatrically. ‘Then I think I shall send you home minus these.’

Her eyes and her smile widened. ‘You’re as bad as I am, Severus.’

‘Oh no,’ he told her. ‘I am much, much worse.’

With another wordless spell, her robe disappeared completely and she was left sitting on his desk naked but for her boots. She shivered a bit, but did not seem bothered by the fact that she was bare-skinned and he was still clothed. He hoped she was worrying about whether she would get her robe back. She reached for him, and he leaned down to ask in her ear, ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Of course not,’ she replied. ‘That’s why this is so much fun.’

The blindfold that appeared over her eyes wiped the smirk off her face. She still had enough self-control that she did not reach up to touch it. He would have to work harder.

‘Sit still,’ he told her. ‘I want to look you over.’

He stepped back to watch her without her eyes on him. She leaned back on her hands. He could have done anything to her like this. After a moment, Severus stepped toward her and stood close enough that she could surely feel his body heat, yet he did not touch her. ‘Stand up,’ he said, allowing just enough room between himself and the desk for her to do so.

Narcissa stood, her body flush against his. Her hips tilted towards him, pressed against his erection. She sighed.

He flicked his wand. Her breath quickened, so he knew she could feel a thousand feather light touches across her body’s most sensitive areas. 

‘Why do you come to me?’ he asked, his lips against her forehead. His hands remained at his sides. He would not use his hands to touch her yet. She was stubbornly silent.

‘Why?’ he insisted. ‘Are you really such a tart that one man alone cannot satisfy you?’

‘No,’ she replied, unperturbed. ‘That’s not it.’

‘You _like_ to be humiliated?’

‘Not especially.’

‘I’ve a bigger cock than your husband?’

‘You know, I’ve not undertaken a formal study. Is there a ruler in your desk?’

‘Cheeky bitch.’ He bit her neck.

‘I’m a cheeky bitch who’s about to get her way.’

‘What makes you say that?’

In answer Narcissa pressed closer against him, reminding him of his erection, which was growing painful. She opened his flies with one hand.

‘Why do you come to me?’ he asked again. The noise in his head was likely his control snapping.

‘Must be your sunny disposition.’

_I’ll show you my sunny disposition_, he thought. His hands clawed roughly at her waist as he took a step back and turned her around. With one hand on the small of her back, he bent her over his desk, pressed her into it, vulnerable and delicious. With no prompting, she moved her legs apart. Apparently she was done with the preliminaries. Having hardly touched her physically, he knew she would be ready. The spell would have done its work.

There were many filthy, insulting things he could have said to her, sprawled out before him as she was. But rather than insult her, which she would never take seriously anyway, he decided to make her beg.

Ignoring the provocative little noises she was making, he moved the blunt head of his cock against her and found her slick, impatient. He knew from the way she rotated her hips that she could still feel the effects of his earlier spell. He smiled at the sight of her, blindfolded, offering herself up. He watched her, clinically, and cast a prophylactic charm—though the thought of her explaining a black-haired, hook-nosed Malfoy to Lucius almost amused him. He didn’t honestly care why she did it. If she was so determined to cuckold her husband, who was he to send her away?

He rubbed against her, threatening, promising to push inside and yet holding back as he slicked his cock with her arousal. In under a minute, when the friction had nearly pulled her apart, he moved away. He hovered above her, allowing her to come down a bit. He trailed his fingers over her bare back.

‘What would your husband say,’ Severus asked her, ‘if he could see you like this?’

Her head rested on her hands, turned to the side so he could see only her profile. Narcissa smiled, but said nothing. He began again.

He repeated the pattern, stoking the head of his cock over her clit, finding her slicker each time, until he was almost ready to come himself. But she said nothing, until finally, with a suppressed cry, she shuddered against him. Only then did he push inside, holding still as she trembled beneath him. Her legs shook. Her hips snapped, and he could no longer think, only move.

As soon as she felt him still behind her, the blindfold disappeared. He blinked in surprise, then realised that of all people, Narcissa would be the one to know the counter charm for the spell he thought so clever. She raised herself up on her elbows and Summoned her robe before he could even pull out. He stepped back and she pulled the robe on.

‘Allow me,’ he offered, raising his wand to perform a cleaning spell.

She held up her hand. ‘Leave it, Severus.’

_You want to go home with me dripping down your leg?_ he nearly asked, then reconsidered. Instead he shook his head. It was none of his concern.

‘Oh, I very nearly forgot,’ she said, pulling a roll of parchment out of her robe. It was bound in red and green ribbon, sealed with the Malfoy crest.

‘What is this?’ he asked as she handed it over.

‘This,’ she said slowly, as if speaking to an imbecile, ‘is an invitation. To our Christmas party. You’ve received one every year for the past 12 years. Surely, this one is not a surprise.’

He very nearly laughed. ‘And shall I shag you senseless in a linen cupboard this year, while Lucius discusses your annual gift to St. Mungo’s with the Minister in the next room?’

‘That’s more like it. I’ll count that as your RSVP.’

‘I never said I would attend your farce of a Christmas party.’

She shook her head impatiently. ‘You always attend, Severus. Lucius would be so disappointed if you didn’t come this year.’

‘You are a nightmare,’ he told her back as she gracefully donned her travelling cloak.

‘Goodnight to you, too.’ Narcissa pecked him on the cheek, pulled up her hood and was gone. 

Severus stared at the parchment in his hand and then laid it, unopened, on his desk and went back to marking essays.


End file.
